<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparky's Red Rocket by Cache4Sluts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249260">Sparky's Red Rocket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts'>Cache4Sluts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Kenny gets fucked by Sparky for money, Other, guess that makes him a prostitute lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have another grand scheme to get rich quick, this time by making youtube videos of animals mating. Too bad Stan's dog is gay, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Sparky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparky's Red Rocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always started out the same, Cartman or Stan would find a way to make a quick buck and drag him along for the ride. He’s never had a reason to complain before, even if on several of these outings he’s found himself dead in one way or another, and this is probably one of the quick buck schemes that won’t get him killed (hopefully) but it’s an odd request.<br/><br/>Admittedly Kenny’s done things most kids his age wouldn’t even imagine doing, but most kids weren’t dirt poor and having to wank it to ripped posters of sexy big tiddied women in bikinis either. He’s been forced to get adventurous and having sex with wild animals has been his forte for as long as he can remember, they turn him on in a way that’s unlike anything girls or guys have ever done to him and he knows it’s wrong but; how can something that feels so good be so wrong? <br/><br/>He never thought these feelings would become a topic amongst his friends though, and he hadn’t even brought it up himself! It had been Cartman who started it, apparently youtube videos of animals mating were becoming more popular as of late and he knows Stan has a dog named Sparky. The only issue is Stan’s dog is gay and every other dog on the block is either a chick or isn’t interested which brought along the idea of someone wearing a dog costume and letting Sparky mate with them. Of course Kyle and Stan wanted nothing to do with it and Kenny <em> did </em> try to make excuses to get out of it himself but Cartman does what he always does: bribes him. Five bucks if he jerks Sparky off and it was tempting but he refused, at least until Stan offered to add ten bucks to that deal. Fifteen dollars and all he had to do was jerk off Stan’s dog? He’s done worse for free and that’s what he tells himself when they’re all in the backyard of Stan’s house and he’s on his knees next to Sparky wearing clip-on dog ears and a tail, petting over his soft fur while the other boys set up their camera and tripod. It’ll be just like playing red rocket, Cartman had told him, but his friend had no clue he didn’t need to be convinced with old childhood games to feel excitement working itself down his body toward his groin at the thought of what he’s about to do, in front of others no less. <br/><br/>He glanced over toward the boys to see if they were ready and with a thumbs up from Stan he looked back to Sparky and began to pet over his chest, letting him lick his face excitedly while his hand moved lower towards his belly. He scritches there briefly, stalling as his nerves start to get to him until he hears Cartman behind him saying, “Are you going to do it or what Kenny? I guess you don’t want these fifteen dollars after all.”, and it’s just the push he needs to put all caution to the wind and place his hand over Sparky’s sheath and rub his hand over it until Sparky’s hips start to cant up into his touch. He can feel the dog panting close to his ear as he starts to truly hump into his grip, his tip just starting to poke out from its sheath and bump wetly against his palm. <br/><br/>The feeling shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, and yet he can feel himself growing hard in his pants as Sparky’s cock starts to slide out further into his hand. He takes him by the base and lets him hump into it, watching as precum pools at the tip and then runs down the side of the dog’s cock towards his fingers. He swallows thickly, beginning to jerk him off in earnest as Sparky paws at his arm and pushes up against it, trying to get a better grip to hump into his touch faster. He lets out a shuddering breath at the sight and tightens his grip, enjoying the way that gets him to buck forward with a huff. Sparky pulls back after a moment and at first he thinks he’s hurt him as he tilts his body to lick over his dick before turning back to Kenny and licking his wet hand but he knows for sure that’s not the case as Sparky walks around behind him and attempts to mount him. It’s now that he remembers he’s not alone when he hears Cartman and Stan laughing in the background while an unsure Kyle watches on, but they’re hard to focus on when Sparky has such a strong grip. He manages to knock Kenny over onto his hands and knees and grip him by his hips, pulling him back until he can hump against his clothed ass. His hands are trembling as the dog shifts against him, attempting to find an entrance to fuck into and his hands shake with the urge to pull his pants down and let him have at it, but instead he calls out to the other boys, “Guys, come get him off of me, I jerked him off like you wanted!” <br/><br/>Cartman grins, bringing the camera closer and zooming in on the dog’s thrusting hips, “I’ll add another ten dollars if you let him fuck you Kenny, we’ll be making more than twenty-five dollars after we put this video up, maybe more if you let him go all the way!” <br/><br/>Kenny’s face is digging into the grass and dirt as Sparky pulls back for a moment to sniff over his backside, giving him enough time to think it through but he knows he doesn’t need to think when the idea of doing this in front of others has him rock hard and throbbing. He can play it off as needing the money anyways, they already all know he’s dirt poor and desperate. They have no clue he’s desperate for a knot too though. He finally lets his desires take over after the encouragement, moving his hands back and pushing down his pants. Sparky doesn’t waste time in pressing his cold wet nose between his cheeks as he begins to lap over his entrance, the warm slick feeling of his tongue mixed with the sudden coldness making him gasp. Sparky’s climbing back onto him before he knows it, slotting his paws against his hips and tugging him close again as he humps forward and Kenny can feel it this time, the way the wet tip of his cock bumps up against his ass as the dog searches for his entrance. It takes him several tries, his length brushing up along the curve of his ass and bumping against his balls and making his dick jump, before Kenny brings his hand back and takes Sparky’s dick into his hand, guiding it to his entrance and keeping it there until he feels the tip breach him. <br/><br/>He’s had sex with several different animals, but none of them have ever slammed forward as soon as they found his entrance and began to roughly pound into him like their life depended on it like Sparky did. He cries out in surprise, gripping the grass while Sparky nuzzles the side of his face into Kenny’s neck, panting heavily and wagging his tail as he hunches forward, forcing Kenny to take every inch of him and feel his knot battering his entrance. He shifts to hide his face in his arm, attempting to hide the bright blush spreading across his face from his friends but there’s no way to hide his hard, aching dick from their prying eyes or the way pre dribbles from it. <br/><br/>A particularly hard thrust almost ties them together, the growing knot feeling huge against his entrance as Sparky thrusts just as rough several more times in an attempt to lock them together and breed him properly. The thought of being bred by him shoots pleasure through his entire being and causes him to clench around the cock pounding into his ass and he had hoped briefly that Sparky would pull back so he wouldn’t cum yet but it seemed to only encourage him to slam his knot harder against him. He desperately wanted this to last longer, desperately wanted to beg for his friends to pull Sparky off so he wouldn’t cum yet but he doesn’t get a word out, not as he cums onto the ground underneath him while moaning loudly and especially not as Sparky takes the opportunity, just as Kenny grew limp from his orgasm, to push his knot in and lock them together, filling him with his cum. It was a warm, full feeling and Kenny quivers while pleasure and overstimulation rush over him in waves. <br/><br/>Sparky gives him a moment to collect himself, licking the side of his face and jerking his hips softly, but that doesn’t last long either. Sparky starts to grow restless on top of him and shifts, sliding off of his back and turning, but thankfully not attempting to pull out yet. Cartman is standing beside the two with his camera, attempting to catch their tied bodies together perfectly. It isn’t until Stan starts to walk over that Sparky actually starts to become a problem. His tail wags and his ears perk up as his owner walks up to him to pat his head and it’s then that he begins to try and pull way, making Kenny call out in surprise and push his ass backwards to keep him from popping out, both because of the possible pain but also because he’s so full of cum and he doesn’t want to make a mess of his pants below. <br/><br/>“Who’s a good boy Sparky? You’re going to make us so much money boy!” Stan smiles and ruffles up Sparky’s fur, exciting the dog further which in turn makes him pull harder until his knot pops out and cum starts to ooze out of Kenny’s used ass and drip. He’s in tears at the pain pulling a full knot out sent through him but it was <em> so hot </em> at the same time, he can almost feel himself growing hard again and he knows he’ll never live it down if his friends notice. He goes to try and get up on wobbly legs and almost falls until Kyle catches him. He nods with a brief thanks while he pulls up his dirty pants before limping his way toward the gate but Kyle stops him before he can get too far, “Are you okay Kenny? That.. didn’t hurt you, right?” <br/><br/>Kenny smiles, even though it’s hidden, and gives a thumbs up, “I’m fine, I need to get home and take a shower though. I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?” Kyle doesn’t look entirely convinced but nods nonetheless and allows him to go. He starts the trek back home and out of everything from that experience the only thing he keeps thinking about is how he’s going to convince his dad to let him get a dog of his own. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow for more @Cache4Sluts on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>